The present disclosure relates to an input apparatus and a control method thereof. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an input apparatus and a control method thereof, capable of acquiring images of scan target objects by selectively applying rendering schemes according to the specification of a terminal connected to the input apparatus, the use state of the input apparatus and the use state of the terminal.
In general, a multifunction apparatus having a scan function reads document data from a page of a document to be scanned, prints the read document data or transmits the read document data to the outside by using a communication apparatus such as a modem. Therefore, the multifunction apparatus in the related art having the scan function is insufficient for scanning documents having a predetermined scan size. Further, since the multifunction apparatus in the related art having the scan function may have limited mobility, an object to be scanned should be moved to the multifunction apparatus that is fixedly installed in order to scan simple images such as a business card photograph, and the like.
Meanwhile, as the digital technologies have been developed, various input apparatuses, such as a mouse, have been equipped with various additional functions so that consumers can fulfill various works by utilizing the additional functions.
However, in the input apparatus having the scan function according to the related art, two laser sensors must be disposed at a predetermined interval, so there is size limitation when designing the input apparatus.
In addition, it may happen that the laser sensors cannot accurately scan the document data so the scan images may not accurately acquired.
Further, the input apparatus having the scan function according to the related art constantly maintains the frame rate regardless of the movement velocity or the resolution of the scanned image, so memories are unnecessarily wasted.
In addition, the input apparatus having the scan function according to the related art scans the images only through a graphic card of a terminal connected to the input apparatus so there are limitations in scan rate and scan range.